M2M (Machine to Machine) communication technology has come into the spotlight with the advent of ubiquitous era. M2M can be used for various applications such as e-health, smart grid, smart home, etc. In these applications, M2M devices having various hardware specifications are used and thus a protocol which can accept any type of M2M device is needed. Accordingly, it is necessary to develop an application layer protocol suitable for resource-constrained M2M devices. This protocol is applicable to resource-constrained M2M devices and thus can also be applied to M2M devices having different specifications. A protocol suitable for resource-constrained M2M devices needs to access and deliver personal information stored in M2M devices according to application. For example, personal health information is stored in an M2M device such as a heartbeat monitoring apparatus. Accordingly, there is a need for an authority authentication technique for limiting resources and operations in an M2M device, which are accessible by a server. Therefore, the present invention provides a right acquisition method and a right authentication method suitable for resource-constrained M2M devices.
The present invention provides a method for authenticating, by an M2M client, an operation for a specific resource of an M2M server.